


Growing Enmity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Regina and Snow White, as seen by both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Enmity

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina & Snow White  
> Date Written: 24 April 2014  
> Word Count: 195  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: The relationship between Regina and Snow White, as seen by both.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I do love the deliciousness of the fighting, hatred, and love between these two…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

"Growing Enmity"  
By A. Magiluna Stormwriter

 

She was supposed to  
Be my friend, be my mother.  
She didn't want to.  
She didn't love my father.  
She didn't love me either.

          Sometimes I wonder  
          What the two of us could be  
          If she'd kept her word.  
          If Daniel had lived, would we  
          Be friends or even sisters?

We could have been close.  
We could have been like sisters,  
Close and full of love.  
But she couldn't even grant  
Me that one small concession.

          Her father was cold.  
          His love for her mother clear.  
          I was an object  
          With visiting royalty.

My father did try  
To make her feel at home then.  
Her father was there,  
Acting as her faithful aide,  
Never far from Regina.

          Daddy was my strength,  
          But even he couldn't help  
          Quell the building rage  
          Toward that spoiled little girl  
          And the husband that hurt me.

When my father died,  
I thought she felt sad for me,  
For the loss of him.  
But she didn't care at all.  
She used it to depose me.

          With Leopold dead,  
          I was very nearly free.  
          Only Snow White left.  
          To destroy her happiness  
          Became my only pursuit.


End file.
